The Royal Quest Book 2:The Heirs
by PonySeries
Summary: The mane 6 want to pass down their powers, but the fillies refuse. Suddenly, strange this happen after the Elements are dropped down on a mountain... one shot. Read the first book.


**And welcome to the second book! I have to inform you that the entire series will focus on the events of the next 10 books or so, and that they will not focus on the mane six, but on their successors. I also ask for staff on my community.**

**The Heirs**

Silently, a blue Pegasus flew to a mountain. She was carrying something in her hooves, and she couldn't bear holding them. However, it wasn't because of the weight (and it was really heavy.). It was because the things she was carrying were... The Elements of Harmony. Silently she landed on top of the mountain, looked and the Elements one last glimpse. Tearfully, she let them go. The necklaces-and the crown- fell right down the sacred mountain, and landed in a hole.

"I hope they'll find a good owner," said Speed in a small voice while crying. It was as if you had dropped your pet on the elevator.

Wait. This isn't a very good idea, isn't it? I suppose that I'll have to tell you why Speed was dropping precious things down Moon Mountain.

It's a little bit of a sad story, so get ready for the tissues if you are a sensitive person. It's about how earlier that day; six teenagers refused a precious gift.

The six where there, and in front of them were the Elements of Harmony. Six 13 year old ponies were gathered with them. They were Scotaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Timid Leaf, Happy, and Twinkle.

Star raised her hooves and spoke. "Dear friends, I have gathered you today: Scotaloo and Twinkle are the students of Speed (formerly known as Rainbow Dash) and me (who was once Twilight Sparkle.) Sweetie Belle and Applebloom are the sisters of Gem (her past name was Rarity). Happy is the daughter of Dem (whose name back then was Pinkie Pie) and Timid Leaf is a dear friend of Eco Pony(who was once dubbed Fluttershy.) I have called you for a good reason. It is to be the next holders of the Elements of harmony."

Of course, the six were shocked. Star further read that Twinkle was to represent Magic, Happy to Laughter, Scotaloo to Loyalty, Timid Leaf to Kindness and Sweetie Bell to Generosity. She was going to speak how to wield them, when Scotaloo said something.

"I refuse."

"What in Equestria do you mean?" said Speed.

"I am not that loyal, and you know that. I've always broke promises when you gave me instructions, or when my friends made me do so. I probably wouldn't be fit to wield the element of honesty either."

"And," said Applebloom, "I can't wield the element of Honesty.., because In business deals I always try to trick people into prices."

"Hey!" said AJ. "You tried to make rotten deals by adding extra carts!"

"Uh, and that's why I'm not fit to wield the power of Honesty!" said AB with a big, silly, grin while tap dancing.

"I..." spoke Timid Leaf. "Don't deserve to get Kindness. I throw stones..." she gulped hard and looked at Eco. "At innocent creatures for fun."

"You did that? Many times I have saw a bird hurt! You little-"scolded Eco.

"And I don't share very much. I'm not fit for it. I'm sorry..."

"Why," began Gem. "Sweetie Belle! Are you saying that you are not going to accept the Generosity Element and therefore are a Scrooge?"

"You said I was a Scrooge. That wasn't very kind."

"I did not say such a thing!"

"You did, last August."

"Oh, yes. That is true. But-"

"There. You said it. I'll forgive you for saying that."

"And... I'm pretty serious, unlike my name says. I'll help you if I can but I am not going to represent anything."

"Happy, how could you!" said Dem.

"And, Twinkle?" asked Star hopefully.

"I would, but what if I fail, and let evil take over me?"

"No, Twinkle! Don't worry!"

" I can't wield the element! Forget it!" saying that, Twinkle ran to her room. So did the rest.

Star dropped down. "What now..."

"Um," began Gem. "Maybe Speed can drop in at Moon Mountain in Ponyville. It is a historical place. The Elements may appear to the worthy ones. "

" I suppose..." sighed Speed. "But should we part without beloved Elements?"

There was only one choice- they had to.

The same time Speed dropped the elements was the same time Gem was taking a bath. Gem was at a fury the time she called Sweetie Belle a Scrooge. Finishing her wash remembering those times when she wasn't a princess, she sighed and went to the towels. As she was drying herself she heared a knock on the door.

"Coming," she shouted. She opened the door and saw a stallion she just desisted.

"Blueblood! I am Princess, and after your exile, I commanded that you may not go to my wing! You have broken a rule! Guards! Get this fiend out of my lovely bathroom, right now, at once, As Soon As Possible, and..."

She was going to continue, but then she realized that she couldn't hear her own voice anywhere outside her head. Blueblood had put a spell on her, and others couldn't hear her voice.

"You'll pay for this, Blueblood," she muttered."Star told me about this spell. I can use this to get away." She said, pointing to her horn. "If you are a Unicorn, just point the horn at the one casting the spell, and that's the end of it."

But suddenly she got a dreadful feeling after pointing the horn on Blueblood. Looking at her flank, she saw that is was going black, like Luna's mane! And it was spreading to the rest of her body. She turned around to see Blueblood using his horn to transfer the disease. Or whatever it was.

"Spike! Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Her husband heard the call and rushed to her. Blueblood stopped the spell, as soon as Spike rushed to Gem.

"What in Equestria are you doing to her?" shouted Spike, ready to attack. He wasn't much on magic, but he likes some spells.

Blueblood said nothing. Suddenly his eyes were shown as yellow, they grew bigger, they grew creepier. His teeth grew long and he smiled like a vampire or a cat, and his whole body went red. In a single moment, he disappeared.

Spike had a bit of dragon left in him. He sniffed the scent. "It's going to Dem's!"

Rarity grew dizzy and did her classic faint. She woke up a few seconds later and rushed to Dem's with Spike.

Dem was watching TV when a knock came on her door. She opened it, hoping it was Happy saying something.

It wasn't. It was a grey fancy pony.

Her eyes narrowed. It was the woman at the gala, when she was 18 that had ruined all the fun. Well, that wasn't the reason for a grudge, but even with her straight hair that part of Pinkie had not changed. "You're not welcome here you know," she didn't know that her hair was black.

"Dem! Are you hurt?" rushed Gem.

"Of course not, Gem. This woman is..." but then Spike rushed in and attacked the woman. Screaming, she had the same look as Blueblood on her face. And then the fancy pony vanished.

"Okay," said Gem, "It can use that spell, transform, and has a weird face."

They left saying they would explain later.

Eco Pony was walking through the garden when she saw some unfavored colts. The bullies who teased her. Gem and Spike saved her.

The same happened with Applejack, who saw Flim and Flam.

Star was the most unfortunate of them all: She saw Trixie.

All of them were almost affected by the spell, but Gem and Spike saved them. They had the vampire cat expression. Soon, Star discovered that the spell was trying to suck them in to nothingness, which means they wound't exist. They told it to Speed when she got home, and then she said that she encountered... Gilda. Gilda had chased her, but she didn't succeed. The vampire cat face also didn't appear. Just as she was saying that, the six-the ones who had refused the Elements-suddenly appeared with the Elements of Harmony on their necks! They didn't get them, and they didn't know why they were there. Suddenly Star realized what was going on-

"We gave the wrong elements to the wrong ponies.

"Applebloom, who has funny expressions and fools people but dosen't create any physical harm, represents the spirit of Laughter!

"Timid Leaf, who confessed throwing stones, represents the spirit of Honesty!"

"Happy, who offered to help, represents the spirit of Generosity!

"Sweetie Belle, who was forgiving Gem, represents the spirit of Kindness.

"Twinkle, you didn't need to worry. You still represent magic.

"Scotaloo, you represent a different kind of Loyalty. You were full of Faith that Speed would still love you, which means you represent Faithfulness, but now your full of faith.

"You can test your powers first thing in the morning.


End file.
